thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhodani halflings
There were two particularly ancient halfling societies: Rhodani and Witchwood halflings. The Rodhani Halfling was a strange breed that lived in small clans in forgotten wilderness areas. There they raised crops and tended herd animals which they later traded to the many nomadic tribes that passed by the area. Though hard work is not in their nature, they raise the fine herd animals and seem to have a special talent for this. They live in small city communities that co-exist with nature and they spend most their time in pleasurable activities. Many of the clan cared for herb gardens which grew rare and valuable plants. Rodhani Halflings often spend their free time in the study of horticulture, this knowledge allows them to better find and identify herbs in the wild. The Rodhani loved horses, and such were usually treated as part of the family. They rode at an expert level as natural ability and loved to do tricks and acrobatics on their steeds. Wild animals showed little fear of the Rodhani and were often be seen following one of the halflings through the woods. The Rodhani never harmed an animal and only eat plants and fish. They protect all that exist in the forest fought to the death to prevent the cutting of live trees or the killing of their animal friends. Rodhani are often found as druids and excel as such. These Halflings were almost always lawful in nature and seek to drive chaos from the land. This particular race of Halflings is governed by a set of laws that they say were set down by Sorn when she founded the first of the great cities. The High Elves disputed this claim. but cannot dispute the wisdom set down in the halflings 'Twelve Rules of Life'. Rodhani saw themselves as the chosen race in the eyes of Sorn, at least since the banishment of the Elves before the War of Gods. Religious ceremony and rites flourish within the community and most of the communities were ruled by a Religious group. The Largest Nine Clans of Rodhani each had a piece of sacred stone. Legends say that if all nine stones are joined together, they could be used as a 'Stone of Rejoining'. If that was true, then it could be used to combine the Seven Keys of Morgane into the Great Key to release the imprisoned god Phykrell. Fortunately for the Halflings, many of the seven keys were lost to mankind and The Church of the Shroud would find much easier access to a rebinding stone from other sources. Still, the dreaded Red Shroud keeps watch over these nine clans to insure that the sacred stones are not destroyed. Many of the Rodhani have joined the Underground Legion, a network of people that fight against the evil rampages of Delrox. Several of the villages of the Rodhani have been razed by Delrox troops in retaliation for these actions. This has only stirred up the halflings to greater temperament; some have even vowed to work if thats what it took to defeat the Shroud. Category:History